Phantomess
by Grassina3
Summary: Based on Kay. How I would have done this one part. Erik/Christine One-shot


**Here's something to tide you guys over until I can update. I have absolutely no time anymore. But I will not abandon my story, never fear. Anyway, this is based on Susan Kay's Phantom. I'm almost finished reading it and there was this one part that was begging to be re-written. It starts on page 379, if you want to check. There are just a few changes: Erik is in his upper thirties-lower forties; and forget about the heart attacks, Erik will live for much longer if I have any say in it. And since this is my story, I do. : )**

Erik POV

"Perhaps you would find me less distracting if I possessed a tail and a diamond collar!" Christine spat. She tried to run out of the room, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"What is the meaning of that!?" I growled. She stared up at me as if it should be obvious. I gazed down into her eyes, trying to read her emotions. Anger, worry, jealousy,… and - could it be?- caring, bordering on love. It struck me then: _a tail and a diamond collar_… Ayesha! She was jealous of Ayesha and as such thought I was sending her away because I did not care.

I began to chuckle. She humphed and turned her face away, but I tugged on her chin to make her look at me.

"Ma cherie, I do care for you. However, we must think of your audience. What will they do without you?" She softened a little but still appeared a little upset.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I care. I _like _living here Erik. I want to stay."

I stared at her in shock. "You would want to stay here, with a man so horribly disfigured as myself? And what of your precious Raoul?" She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"Being here has made me realize it does not matter. I don't care what you look like. You are such a sweet, gentle person. As for Raoul, he just wants a trophy wife. If I were to marry him, I would never be allowed to sing another note! I could not bear that."

"But I _killed_ people! How can you stand the sight of me after knowing all that I did?" I protested. Inwardly, I smacked myself. Here the girl was practically offering herself to me and I was refusing!

"You had good reason to. It was in self defense, was it not? Even in Persia you could say such. If you had not done as ordered, you most certainly would have been killed. One could hardly blame you for the things you have done, considering how you have been treated, even by your own mother! If that woman was still alive, I would certainly give her a piece of my mind! Treating her own child that way is inexcusable! But now it does not matter. If that is the only reason you want me to leave, then I refuse! I am staying!" She was breathing heavily for a few moments after her outburst and I hugged her gently.

"Thank you my dear," I whispered into her hair. She looked up at me and smiled. She put her hand on the edge of my mask and gazed into my eyes, asking for consent. I slowly nodded. I closed my eyes as she took it off. She didn't even breathe in, I heard nothing. Fearing she had left, I opened my eyes. She was gazing up at me so gently, so tenderly. She ran her fingers over my face before leaning forward and pressing light kisses to my face, then my mouth.

It was my first kiss, and I loved it. If I died, it would not matter, for I had gotten a taste of heaven, and that was all I needed. She ran her tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth slightly. Her tongue plunged into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. It was wonderful, but it eventually had to end, for us to breathe if nothing else.

She pressed her forehead against mine, smiling.

"Je t'aime," she whispered. I started to cry then. I had never expected to hear those words ever spoken to me in my life. She frowned and brushed away my tears.

"Erik, please, what is the matter?" I tried to regain my composure before answering.

"I am so overwhelmingly happy, ma belle, because I never thought I would hear those words directed to me. Not even mother ever said that to me." Christine looked at me a little sadly, but then mischievously.

"Well, I will say it as many times as you like," she said before pressing her lips against mine. At that moment, nothing could have parted us. At least, I thought. Until…

"ERIK!" We pulled apart to see Nadir standing in the corridor, staring at us in shock. I immediately put the mask back on and Christine blushed a little but didn't move. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Wait for me in your room, ma amour." She nodded and stole a fleeting kiss before going back into the house. I turned my attention back to Nadir, who was glaring at me with a look that would send most men running. I, however, am not most men.

"What do you think you are doing!? You know you cannot have her!" he yelled. I put up my hand and he stopped.

"She wants to stay Nadir, I am not forcing her. You may question her if you like. She will tell you the same thing."

"I most certainly will question her! And if she does stay, do not even _think_ of-" I cut him off again.

"I would never do that do her Nadir," I said with cold fury. "That would be completely inexcusable, and I would never be able to forgive myself." He glared again then ran off to question Christine.

________________

When he returned, Christine was following him, sporting a rosy blush. I knew immediately what he had said and glared at him. He merely shrugged.

"I believe you now. But I will still continue visiting every week," he warned.

"Yes, of course. Now, if you don't mind…" I trailed off. He immediately got the wrong idea and was about to protest, but I used some clever ventriloquism to make him hear me, but in a way that Christine would not.

"You silly ass! I do not mean to _ravish_ her! I just gave my word, did I not? No, I was going to _propose_!" He blanched but didn't protest.

"As you wish Erik. Mademoiselle, Erik." He bowed and left us. Christine gazed at me.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"What do you mean, ma ange?"

"You said something to him using your ventriloquism. What did you say?"

"Oh, it was of no importance. Come," I extended my hand to her. She took my hand trustingly, looking up at me lovingly.

I led her to one of the larger rooms with a fireplace. I had Christine sit down on the Persian couch and started pacing back and forth, debating how to say this. Soon, I grew exasperated at myself and just rushed over to her and kneeled at her feet.

"Christine, I love you. I love you more than thought possible. Please, say you will marry me!" I said in a rush. I bowed my head, expecting a rebuke and to be left alone again. Instead, I felt a tear on my hand and looked up. I had made her cry!

I started to get up, dejected, but her hand stopped me.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?"

"Yes!" she said, more loudly. "Yes Erik, I love and I will marry you!" I beamed and, sitting on the couch, pulled her onto my lap. I rocked her back and forth until she calmed then gently kissed her. I tried to pull away but her arms went around my neck, effectively imprisoning me. I knew that if we did not stop, I would do something regrettable. With a moan, I pulled away, a bit more roughly than necessary.

"Ma amour, if we continue, I will do some I know I will regret," I explained. She nodded, disappointed, but then smiled again.

"Well then, we had better get married soon, so you won't regret anything." I laughed at that, actually laughed out loud. It was the first time I had actually laughed in many years, so many that I had almost forgotten.

"Then let us be off!" Out of mid air - to her at any rate - I handed her a cloak which she put on with trembling fingers. I already had my cape on and we quickly left.

I guided her through the dark passages and she trusted me completely, something I had still to understand. How could a person trust me so fully?

At last, I led her out into the light and over to the church. The elderly priest agreed to perform a short service for us. I do not remember the words spoken, and neither does my beloved, who is sleeping as I write this. I do remember it meant that we were to love and care for each other for the rest of our lives. I have heard many call this a burden, but I consider it a privilege. We kissed at the end, and it was short and sweet, but Christine understood the hidden meaning and shivered a little.

We thanked the man, paid him handsomely, and disappeared into the night.

__________

At our home, after putting our capes away, Christine looked at me mischievously.

"Christine…" She suddenly pounced on me and kissed me fleetingly then ran in the direction of the Louise-Philippe room. I laughed again and followed, capturing her right in front of the room. I pressed my lips to hers, and this time I explored her mouth. Still kissing her, I backed into the room and slammed the door shut.

I had my Phantomess and nothing would keep me from her. Indeed, it is still the same way today.


End file.
